


A Tail of a Junior Ranger Scout

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Anyone who would like me to expand on this 'verse, just let me know.   Let me know what you thought :=)





	A Tail of a Junior Ranger Scout

******

The ten year-old raccoon kit twisted and turned as she examined her reflection in the mirror. She puffed out her chest, wiggled her ears, made a muscle, stuck her tongue out, and finally put her paws on her hips and struck a pose like her favorite superhero: her mother.

Grinning at her expression, she dropped her arms and let out a nervous breath, her black-and-grey striped tail drooping.

"Hey, hey, none of that"

Turning, Olive Wilde looked at her mother, blinking behind her black bandit mask as Judy came over and, resting a paw under her daughter's chin, lifted her head up.

"You're going to do _great_, Olive" she swore.

"And if anybody gives you any problems, they'll have _me_ to answer to"

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Nick" she sighed.

"What?" the fox asked, an air of 'innocence' that neither his daughter or wife believed for a second surrounding him.

"Come on, we talked about this," Judy admonished, giving him a light nudge in the ribs. Turning back to her daughter, she smiled as she held out the green baseball cap and set up atop Olive's head, reaching down to straighten her bright red neckerchief afterwards.

"Perfect," the rabbit beamed, taking her daughter's paw "come on" she cheered.

At that moment a knock came at the door. Getting up, Nick went and answered it.

"Hey, Ma!" he grinned as his mother Marian entered.

"Hello, Nicky," the elder vixen greeted "look who I found at the train station" she beamed.

"Hey, Jude the Dude!"

"Dad!" Judy grinned "hey!" she hurried over and pulled her parents into a tight hug "what are you two doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Well, you can't expect us to miss our granddaughter's first day of being a Ranger Scout, now can you?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, you've got like, what, five dozen granddaughters?" Nick pointed out.

"But none of them are as special as Olive," Bonnie countered "oh, that reminds me, Nick," she held out the large box in her paws towards him "this is for you" she explained as he took the box, his nose twitching as he opened it.

"Blueberry pie" he grinned, smacking his lips, practically drooling all over himself.

"Well that shut him up," Judy noted with a grin "I swear, when we first met, I should have just bribed him with blueberry pie instead of using the carrot pen" she chuckled.

"The quickest way to a Wilde's heart is through his stomach," Marian chuckled "at least that's what his father always used to say" she added

At that moment, a pair of furious little raccoon feet pounded across the floor as Olive eagerly raced to her three grandparents.

"Hey! There's the little bandit!" Stu grinned as he caught her "wow! Look at you!" he grinned "you sure you're not a rabbit? Because you're growing like one" e grinned.

"Dad!" Judy admonished "I told you before, no bandit jokes"

"Ah, she doesn't mind," Stu grinned, playfully ruffling the headfur on his granddaughter's head "do you?" he laughed "besides," he added "she _is_ a little bandit, 'cause she stole my heart"

The others groaned at the bad pun.

"Oh, man, that was _bad_, Stu!" Nick laughed.

"Who do you think taught him all those bad jokes?" Judy grinned, nudging him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick rolled his eyes “c’mon” he grinned and quickly scooped up both his wife and daughter, depositing them each on one shoulder, earning a laugh from Olive and an eye roll from Judy…

******

The three rabbits, two foxes, and one eager raccoon all climbed out of the Zoobaru and, for a moment, gathered on the curb to look up at the neat and tidy brownstone.

“Nick?” Marian rested a paw on her son’s arm.

Nick shook his head.

“I’m fine, Ma” he said with his usual charming smile.

“Well, hello there!”

A pretty black-furred wolf bounded over to the group.

“You must be the Wildes,” she beamed “I’m Sarah Luna, the Scoutmaster for this pack,” she introduced herself, holding out a large paw, which Nick and Judy and their respective parents all shook. Smiling, she bent down, dropping to one knee to Olive’s level “and this must be Olive,” she greeted “hello, sweetie,” she beamed “well, aren’t you just cu—darling?” she grinned, the tiny slipup not going unnoticed by Olive’s parents, who smirked at each other.

Standing back up, Scoutmaster Luna looked between the adults.

“So, which one of you folks are the parents here?” she wondered.

“That’d be us” Nick beamed, absently throwing an arm around Judy and pulling her close.

“Aw, well don’t you two make a great couple,” Scoutmaster Luna grinned, and there was no trace of sarcasm or malice in her voice, she truly meant it “so, you three must be the grandparents” she guessed, turning to Stu and Bonnie and Marian.

“That’s us!” Stu grinned, puffing out his chest in clear pride (if he puffed his chest out any further Nick was pretty certain that Stu might just burst).

“Well, why don’t we all get started?” Scoutmaster Luna invited.

“All of us?” Judy asked, confused.

“Oh,” for the first time since she’d arrived, Scoutmaster Luna’s grin dimmed “it’s a new policy,” she explained “it used to be that the parents didn’t have to attend their kit’s initiation ceremony,” she explained “but, after a few…incidents, that policy was eventually changed. Now, all parents are required to attend to make sure that nobody starts fighting or messing with the other kits”

“Those ‘incidents’,” Nick began “they wouldn’t be cases of kit’s hazing others, would they?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Scoutmaster Luna shook her head “I can’t really discuss it”

Judy scowled and crossed her arms, her foot tapping out a rhythm on the sidewalk.

“Can’t, or won’t?” she asked.

Scoutmaster Luna sighed and then gently pulled Nick and Judy aside.

“Look,” she began quietly “officially, I’m not allowed to say anything, but unofficially? There _were_ some cases of hazing. Some kits were really traumatized by the whole experience, and some even had to go to the emergency room because some little brat went _way_ too far,” she huffed out an annoyed breath, her gaze distant as she turned and grabbed her tail, brushing the fur back to reveal a large bald patch running down one side of the appendage.

“Matches and fur don’t mix” she said as she combed the fur back down and over the bald patch.

Nick and Judy looked between each other, horrified.

__

“You too, huh?” Nick finally asked softly.

__

Scoutmaster Luna nodded with a sad sigh, her ears drooping.

__

“That’s part of the reason I stayed on,” she explained “why I became a scoutmaster. I wanted to make sure that no kit, pred or prey, had to go through that again,”

__

Brightening, she shook her head.

__

“So! Let’s get little Olive all signed up” she beamed.

__

Brightening in kind, Judy and Nick followed her back over to the others…

__

******

__

The rest of Pack-42 was a motley collection of predators and prey. There were at least two fox kits, a burly—but shy-looking—wolf cub, an eager, bouncy tiger cub (who had to held still by her father), a young deer who had just the very start of antlers coming in, and even an elephant calf, who trumpeted in greeting as she saw the new arrivals.

__

“OK, everyone settle down!” Scoutmaster Luna called, the kits quieting down “we have a new scout with us,” she introduced “this is Olive Wilde,” she gestured to Olive, who grinned and waved, the tiger cub and the elephant both waving back eagerly.

__

“OK, Olive,” Scoutmaster Luna dropped down to one knee “now, raise your right paw and repeat after me: _‘I, Olive Wilde, promise to be brave, kind, helpful, and trustworthy’_”

__

“I, Olive Wilde, promise to be brave, kind, helpful, and trustworthy,” she paused, looking around, confused "is that it?" she asked.

__

"That's it," Scoutmaster Luna grinned "congradulations, Olive, you are now officially a Junior Ranger Scout"

__

The other kits clapped as Olive grinned ear to ear.

__

Looking up at a sniffling sound, Judy grinned.

__

"Aw, sappy fox" she laughed, giving her husband a nudge.

__

"She'd growing up, isn't she?" Nick asked, not even bothing to try and hide the fact that he was tearing up.

__

"Yep," Judy grinned "that she is"

__

"But," Marian added, coming up to Nick's other side "she will _always_ be your child," she smiled. Then suddenly smacked her son upside the back of his head "so make sure that she doesn't leave and not call or write for almost ten years" she added.

__

"Ma!" Nick whined as Judy laughed.

__

"Oh, she is definetly your mother, Slick!"

__

"Mom! Dad!"

__

Judy and Nick looked up as Olive hurried over, beaming with pride.

__

"I did it!" she grinned "and I didn't stutter, or, or, lose my place, or anything!"

__

"No, you didn't," Nick agreed, scooping her up and plopping her atop his shoulders "c'mon, short stuff, I think I see a table that has cookies and juice" he grinned...

__

**END**

__

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who would like me to expand on this 'verse, just let me know. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
